


Fuck off with you opinions of shit

by Pan_disaster07



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Demons Are Assholes, Rants, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_disaster07/pseuds/Pan_disaster07
Summary: where I will rant and lose it at people
Comments: 2





	Fuck off with you opinions of shit

look shot up motherfuxkers!!! jesus fucking crist!!! ok, I've abt had it with horrid people forcing themselves to read cursed fanfic and then saying they hate it and being butt hurt. like stfu! the world doesnt fucking revolve around your ass and your a bitch to say shit like that! fuck off


End file.
